Tawog: Freshman Year
by Bearmans
Summary: Gumball and his friends in their freshman year. Trying to fit in, find them selves and still have an adventure or two. Rated T for language MILD violence and alcohol and substance abuse (I don't own TAWOG and I don't claim to)
1. HS

**AW JEEZ, so Ive been in quite a slump lately but THIS is hopefully gonna get me back into the mood, I recently deleted 2 of my other stories because I just couldn't bring myself to actually consider them good, I'm very disappointed in my apocalypse series at the moment and I'm hoping to change that soon, but until then I thought I'd make a simple Tawog story its not gonna be super long, maybe 10-12 chapters just to really try and make it good. ILY all! If I could I'd give you all a big bear hug.**

 **-Kaser.**

* * *

Gumball sat on side of his bed, he was checking his Elmore Plus.

"So, what are you wearing on your first day of school?" Darwin asked searching through their closet.

"I don't know, should I know?" Gumball asked looking up from his phone.

"yea, I mean Its the first day of High school, Its kind of the most important first day of school outfit like... EVER!" Darwin said pulling out a shimmering pair of parachute pants.

"you better not wear those..." Gumball said looking back down at his phone. Darwin then put the pants back into the closet and kept sifting through the clothes in the closet.

Gumball leaned back, set the phone to the side and stared at the bottom of the bed above him. He thought long and hard about his new year that's going to start, his relationship with Penny became rocky this summer when she started flirting with a Junior at a party, she said she was "just friends" with him but Gumball was sure that wasn't the case.

"well, we should get some rest for tomorrow. We don't wanna look like zombies on the first day, we cant let them think we're weak." Darwin said through squinted eyes.

"but we are weak." Gumball said.

"no were not." Darwin said with his mouth, his eyes saying "Don't let THEM know that." Darwin hit the lights and they went to bed.

*5:30 am*

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! the alarm blared, it screeched and cried droning on and on until Gumball rolled out of his bed and switched the alarm to "off"

Gumball had scratched his chest and his left arm as they were starting to feel rough and course.

Gumball had a significantly scruffier look when it came to his fur and his teeth and claws were longer and sharper. He then went downstairs to start his breakfast allowing Darwin to take his shower, he easily grabbed his cereal from the top of the fridge. Gumball and Darwin were significantly taller, Gumball was still taller than both of his siblings.

"sugar bombs..." Gumball read aloud, he thought to himself and decided that he couldn't risk a sugar crash and made himself two pieces of toast.

"good morning sweety!" Nicole said entering the kitchen, she walked to the cabinet and reached for a mug to make a cup of coffee.

"morning, Ma." Gumball said looking down at his mother. He had somehow gotten almost as tall as his father at the age of fourteen. His toast shot up with a ding and he grabbed the two pieces swiftly and sat at the table.

"are you excited for your first day of high school?" Nicole asked with the emphasis on High school.

"yeah, especially after that orientation now I actually know how to get to my classes. Gumball said with a smile.

Darwin stepped out of the shower and yelled down the stairs. "SHOWERS FREE!"

Gumball then scarfed the toast down and ran upstairs. Richard sat at the couch and Darwin sat next to him after he had gotten into his acid wash jeans that he had decided to wear. After about a half an hour of early morning cartoons Gumball came downstairs in a baggy dark blue sweat shirt, Jeans, black sneakers and a dark indigo beanie with a patch across the brim that read " S."

"bus comes in ten minutes." Darwin said standing up from the couch.

"okay, roll call." Gumball said.

"Phones."

"check."

"Ear buds."

"check."

"charger."

"check."

"pencils."

"check."

"keys."

"check."

"deodorant check." Gumball said lifting his arm inviting his brother to sniff him. Darwin sniffed his left and right armpits.

"you're good." Darwin said lifting his arms. Gumball sniffed his arm pits as well.

"you're good too." Gumball said. He turned around and saw his sister look in disgust.

"how are we related..." Anais asked.

"you're just jealous that we have an efficient morning plan. Gumball said bending over to meet his rather short sisters gaze.

"You two are the worst." Anais said going back upstairs. Anais was in the gifted program which started her day in college level classes. So her bus came much later. She wasn't much taller, because she is only seven years old but she is treated with more respect and people listen to her much more often now that she's not a toddler.

"five minutes, lets grab our bags and get going." Darwin said grabbing his bag and walking to the door.

"alright." Gumball said grabbing his bag and following his brother out the door and into a whole new world of struggle.

Gumball and his brother got on the bus and were immediately met with a group of obnoxious jocks, angsty goths, nerdy geeks and other horribly obvious stereotypical high school student tropes.

Gumball sat next to a giant bear at least twice his own size, across from Darwin and Carrie, a couple that were so stable and happy together that most people at a first glance think they're just REALLY close friends.

Carrie had gotten the ability to use her legs and have a solid form close to an actual living creature. Carrie loved her new legs and finds it funny that her and her boyfriend both at one point in their lives just sprouted legs and walked right into each others lives.

Gumball sat alone, Penny rode a different bus and even if she hadn't their relationship was still on the rocks.

"did you hear Joji's new EP drop?" Carrie said to Gumball.

"oh, yeah I did." Gumball said.

"You guys like Joji?" The giant bear asked with a low and booming voice.

"yeah, I got into him around 2015 when he dropped Thom." Gumball said looking up at the bear.

"I did too!" The bear said with a big smile, his blonde dreads bouncing from his shoulders.

"whats your favorite track?" Gumball asked.

"Plastic taste." The bear said resting his head on the top of the seat in front of him.

"whats your name big guy?" Carrie asked.

"My names Kaser." Kaser said with a smile.

"weird name, I like it." Gumball replied. Suddenly the bus stopped and everybody stood up.

"check your seats before you leave!" the bus driver shouted.

Gumball got off the bus and walked up to the school. A large banner in large letters said.

"WELCOME TO ELMORE HIGH CLASS OF 2018!"

"well, lets get this shit show started!" Carrie shouted.

* * *

 **This will be a relitivly shorter chapter than what Ill usually type up, but its nearing 9:00 and my parents want me off of my computer due to my back and vision problems. So I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter and you can submit OC's if you want to I don't really care if you don't. THANK YOU FOR READING! -Kasey R.**


	2. Day one

**Hey, its the weekend so I decided to post this chapter WHOOP WHOOP! Honestly I'm kinda glad I'm starting fresh on this new story and I'm glad to see that my two best friends Thunder and Pheonixx are still active and supporting me. ANYWAYS I'm really pumped up for this series as its not a life or death kind of series but still has actions with consequences and FUN ADVENTURES CAN HAPPEN, some of these chapters might be based on true stories from my personal life. OKAY lets do this. -Kaser**

 **OH P.S. (your OC might change clothes up from time to time cause that's just normal yknow not counting certain accessories like necklaces bracelets earrings etc.)**

Gumball stepped into his new school and watched as Carrie and Darwin were walking apart from him. Gumball checked his school schedule.

"Strength training in the weight room with Mr. Burnns." Gumball said under his breath.

"hey I have Mr. Burnns too!" Kaser said with excitement.

" _oh jeez, I have strength training at 7:30 am?!."_ Gumball had thought to himself.

"don't worry, I can show you how to get there." Kaser said lightly punching Gumball on the shoulder.

Kaser showed Gumball to the weight room. Gumball after changing into his gym clothes, a white tee shirt and a pair of red shorts, noticed inside were all kinds of kids, not all were jocks or meat heads. There were some but mostly there were tired, gloomy pot heads, nerds or other random students that didn't want to join a sport but were tired of being small.

 ***Boom boom boom*** Gumball could hear the loud thunderimg steps and in walked a giant, heavily built majestic white lion with a mane that was so soft and elustrious it could make angels weap with jealousy, his round gut and robousqe arms were the size of titans, he seemed to be even bigger then Kaser.

"Mr. Burnns will be here in a sec." the lion said in a soft tone. The lion sat at a computer desk at the back of the weight room and was silent other then the tip taps of the keyboard he was working at.

"You tellin me THATS not Mr . Burnns?" A familiar face said.

"hot dog guy?" Gumball said in surprise.

"oh... heeeeeeyyy..." Hot dog guy then inched away and made little to no eye contact with Gumball, for obvious reasons.

"good morning students." A tall, slim Gazelle wearing sweat pants, glasses and a sleevless teeshirt.

"you all have your gym attire so we should get to learning proper gym ettiqute." The Gazelle was orderly and ready to work, "Mr. Leonus, would you mind demonstrating a proper bench press?"

"Of course Helen, alright students gather around this rack." The graceful giant said walking twords a weight lifting rack, he swiftly knocked the bench to the floor, set the safetys down and layed under the bar.

"this, is a fourty five pound Olympic bar, its what everybody, no matter how big or small is starting with today. You can add plates after your first set. Watch as Mr. Leonus takes the bar off the rack."

He lifted the bar off of the rack and brought the bar down to his chest and back up, Mr. Burnns explained the basics of the bench press and let the students work with another partner.

"Alright Gumball, ready to GET BIG!" Kaser said jokingly flexing like a body builder with a cheesy grin on his face.

"HELL YEAH LETS DO IT!" Gumball said sliding under the bar.

"alright, ten reps!" Kaser said.

"easy!" Gumball took the bar off the rack and soon realized just how badly he needed this class. The bar was surprisingly heavy. Gumball was able to make it throught the first set but he didnt know how much more he could do.

Kaser lay under the bar and gripped his paws around the bar and was able to press it with no problem due to his massive size and stature. He racked the bar and moved over to one side of it.

"wanna slide on some fives?" Kaser asked. standind on one end of the bar.

Gumball did the math, forty five pound bar and two five pound plates. That made up to fifty five pounds. He could handle it.

Kaser slid a five on for Gumball and Gumball was able to make it through the set. He did the same as Kaser had moving to the side of the bar waiting for the size and number of plates Kaser wanted on the bar.

"what do you want?" Gumball asked.

"try a pair of wagon wheels." Kaser said pointing to the fourty five pound plates.

Gumball was shocked, they still had another set to do after this, Gumball was pretty sure he couldn't even lift this much weight once. Nevertheless, he took his plate off and put the heavy fourtyfive poud plate on in its place.

"one hundred and thirty five pounds, lets do it." Kaser said with a smirk. He, once more was easily able to bench the insanely heavy weight and set the bar back.

Gumball felt pumped watching this and wanted to prove his strength.

"throw on a ten and a five!" Gumball said from across the rack. This was seventy five poumds of weight, much heavier then before. it was a twenty pound weight jump that Gumball was sure he could handle, and he did he made it through his last set with pride.

"HAHA!" Gumball said with a huge smile.

"throw on two wagon wheels and one twenty five pound rubber wagon wheel." Kaser said sliding Gumballs playes off the bar.

"Jesus, are you sure!?" Gumball asked already setting up the weight. Suddenly people were crowding around Kaser slid under the bar and everybody expected him to fail, this looked like an olypiams max weight. Kaser took the bar off and tore through the two hundred and seventy five pounds and set the bar back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUYS MAX GONNA LOOK LIKE!?" one guy shouted

"what the hell, hes a monster!"

suddenly a *CLANK* everybody turned around and saw something more stunning than the bear benching the weight of a car.

An orange cat lay under the bench for his final set he had two wagon wheels on each side and his spotter wasnt even concerned.

"no way..." Kaser said in amazement.

the cat melodically lifted the weights as they made the satisfying sound of the low clank that only fourty five pound plates can make when shaking and tinking together. He was only about the size of Gumball but was lifting nearly as much as Kaser.

"and, rack em!" the cat called setting the bar back and standing up straight with pride in his eyes.

The class continued with other exercises and ended rather quickly.

Gumball was in the locker room and eyed the orange cat, he was incredibly lean, he looked like he was 0% body fat and 200% muscle.

Kaser walkes up to the cat his physique much different, he wasn't shredded bud he was massive, his arms were four times the size of the orange cats but werent as sculpted.

"you're wild man. I havnt seen a guy your size lift that much... ever." Kaser said throwing his shirt on.

"aw jeez, thanks." the cat said with a smile. Their conversation continued for a little longer, and was mostly about their work out schedule which was topical because they just got done working out.

As this was happening Gumball received a text message.

" ** _Gumball, I don't know what to do about us. I want you to think about if this relationship is even worth continuing_**."

Kaser walked past Gumball and saw his expression go from pride and excitement to sadness and anxiety.

"Hey, uh Gumball... you alright?" Kaser asked.

Gumball put on the toughest face he could, like nothing even happened. "yea, of course. I gotta go though I have history next." Gumball said leaving the locker room.

 ***skip to fourth period***

 _Carrie and Darwin POV._

"does anybody ever eat the regular lunch meal? I mean really if there's pizza EVERY DAY why even bother?" Darwin asked his new sophomore friend. His name was Thunder, He was the closest in stature to Kaser that Darwin had seen so far today, Kaser coming in at a towering 6,11" but not far behind him at 6,2" he wears a coarse white jacket with black sleeves and blue jeans, he wears pastel yellow sneakers with buttons pinned on the sides. and had a pair of headphones resting on his shoulders that were custom ordered online.

"well, I mean sometimes you just get sick of pizza, I normally just drive myself wherever I want to eat and I eat there during lunch."

"YOU HAVE A CAR!?" Carrie and Darwin said in unison.

"yea, a Mercedes-E6 she's hot as all hell." Thunder said with a smirk.

"CAN WE COME TO LUNCH WITH YOU?!" Carrie and Darwin said in unison once more.

"sure, and we can bring that brother of yours you keep talking about too, I'd love to meet him." Thunder said twirling his car keys.

"So, Gumball is it?" flame asked as Gumball was walking to the lunch room.

"yea, Flame right?"

"yup, that's my name don't wear it out!"

"what do you want exactly?"

"well, I want you to tell me your girl troubles."

"the hell? I'm not a girl."

"not those kind f girl troubles dim wit I mean your girl and the trouble you're having with her."

"oh, right. Well Penny and I havnt been doing to hot, I caught her flirting with a junior and she says I'm overprotective and overreacting but I know what I saw, I'm not stupid or over reacting!"

"you might be right, so why stay with her?"

"because, I mean... when this relationship started it was the greatest thing in my life... and I thought it would never happen but then it did and it made me so happy. I just want it to be the same."

"It'll never be the same. It sounds like, well it sounds like she's already moving on even without you needing to break up with her and honestly she doesn't sound like she's worth it."

"y- you're right... yea you're right! She's not worth it." Gumball looked at his phone and responded.

 _ **"Penny, I've decided that we should break up. I cant keep this relationship going if you're not even apart of it anymore, you've lost interest in me and I see that now, and honestly you're the one that's in the wrong. You can return my stuff to Darwin but from here on out you don't exist to me because I'm finally leveling the playing field, You mean nothing to me."**_

Gumball clicked send and just like that it was over. He felt sad but at the same time relieved.

"hey Thunder how did you know I was having girl problems?"

"I can just read dudes like that. I've been through all of it, I'm kinda like an old soul whos seen it all before."

A text came through and Gumball thought it was Penny but it wasn't, it was Darwin.

 _ **"I made a sophomore friend who says he can drive us anywhere we want to eat! come to exit 12!"**_

"Hey, I gotta go It was nice talking to ya!" Flame said hurrying off to exit nine he was probably going out to eat as well.

Gumball found his way to exit twelve and walked out, he was welcomed by the embrace of Carrie and his brother.

"whats up?" Gumball asked.

"We saw on Pennys page that she broke up with you." Carrie said in a dramatic tone.

"well, I broke up with her but what ever, I'm too hungry to care." Gumball said with a smile.

"okay-" Darwin said seeming more heartbroken than Gumball. Gumball got in shot gun so Carrie and Darwin could sit together.

"well, I suppose this is as good a time as ever, my names Thunder B. Roachmen." Thunder offered a hand shake and Gumball accepted it.

"hell of a grip." Gumball said.

"back at ya!" Thunder replied.

"Lunch ends in forty five minutes." Darwin warned checking his watch.

"well, then lets ride." Thunder said hitting his sunglasses compartment catching his sunglasses and smoothly sliding them onto his face.

 **Mean while.**

 _Kaser_ _and Flames POV._

"how many of those things do you plan on shoveling down your trash hole?" Flame asked watching Kaser down several cheeseburgers.

"due to my required diet I have severely reduced lunches and I get a lot of food so probably twelve or so." Kaser said swallowing a cheeseburger whole.

"my God the only person I know who eats like you is my friend Chloe, she's a total fox."

"she's a fox?"

"no I mean like, she's hot, y'know foxy?

"oh!"

"yeah, she's actually a tiger."

"oh." at that moment Kaser received a text.

 ** _"Kaser, we're at Wendy's, you want anything."_**

 ** _"Uh, yeah SURE! Hmu with a spicy number eight and a large fry!"_**

"who was that?" Flame asked.

"oh, it was just Gumball. He's at Wendy's with some friends and he offered me some I got us a large fry if you wanna split it."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Flame said with a smile.

Gumballs POV

Gumball Darwin Carrie and Thunder hopped in the car and ate on the way back to school.

"want me to play some tunes?" Thunder asked.

"yeah, play something funky." Darwin requested. Thunder played September by earth wind and fire to meet Darwins funky demand.

Gumball and Darwin began singing along with it word for word.

"do you remember? the twenty first night of September? Love was changing the minds of pretenders,  
While chasing the clouds awaaaay, Our hearts were ringing In the key that our souls were singing As we danced in the night, remember  
How the stars stole the night away made it five minutes before lunch ended." Gumball and Darwin sung in opposite octive harmony pretty well, and then the hook happened

"Ba de ya, say do you remember Ba de ya, dancing in September Ba de ya, never was a cloudy daaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy!" Darwin at this point was squeaking and Gumball was confused what his note was but either way they were loud as hell.

"Holy shit you guys are bad!" Carrie said crying from the laughter.

"I second that!" Thunder said as they got to a traffic light. The song played on and so did the pain in everybody's ears. As soon as it ended Thunder eyed both Darwin and Gumball and said.

"I am never playing another earth wind and fire song in this car again."

"that's reasonable." Gumball said looking out the window to see his school.

"looks like we got here with eight minutes to spare." Thunder said turning into the giant school parking lot. He pulled into a space and everybody got out.

"lets head back to the lunch room so we can deliver these goods to Kaser." Gubmall said holding up and shaking the bag.

Kasers POV.

"so that's when I stole there whole picnick table with all the food on it and ran away with it, and that's why some people call me Yogi." Kaser said finshing up his story.

"wow, that's wild." Flame said finishing his apple.

"hey, Kaser here's your order!" Gumball said tossing the bag to Kaser. Kaser took the fries from the bag and gave them to Flame and ate the sandwich in two bites.

"thanks G!" Kaser said licking his fingers.

"no problem!" Gumball said leaving the lunch room to head to his next class.

The bell rang and Kaser and Flame went their separate ways.

 **Twelfth period.**

Darwin's POV.

It was the end of the day and Darwin was sitting in his physical science class with his brother.

The teacher for this class was layed back and was pretty real with his students He was a Boom box from Boomboxembourg. Much like Juke.

"So just get this syllabus signed by the end of the week, other than that we aren't going to start actual class until Thursday, I'm pretty sure you all have been doing a lot of those Ice breakers in class, where you learn everybody's name and stuff like that. We aren't doing that, you can take a nap or listen to music or what ever. I don't care just don't bother me." The man said sitting back in his chair.

"So there you have It Gumball, your first day of school, how was it?"

"I'm drained and we haven't even gotten to the actual school part yet." Gumball said slumping back in his chair.

Class was almost over and Gumball was staring at the ceiling at the top of the ceiling was a poster, it was a poster of a band that Gumball didn't recognize it was just titled

"WAR." Gumball stared at it and wanted to look up the band when he got home. But once they got home he never did.

 **Later at home that night.**

"well, what are you gonna do now that Penny broke up with you?" Darwin asked lying on the floor.

"nothing, honestly as sad as I am I'm realizing just how much freedom I have now that I'm not with her and that kind of makes me happy I don't really feel sad at all now." Gumball said lying on his bed.

"that's good." Darwin said standing up to turn on the T.V. he switched to channel 32 which for them was AMC.

"the walking dead is on tonight, wanna watch?" Darwin asked.

"yeah." Gumball received a text.

 _ **"hey, Gumball I heard what happened between you and yo girl, Flame told me."**_

 _ **"That really sucks my man :(((." from Kaser**_

 _ **"It's aight man don't even fret, I think it was the best thing for both of us, now I have a shit ton of free time I don't know what to do with."**_

 _ **from Gumball**_

 _ **"hey man, Elmore is the high school party capital of the world plus... my uncle has a pad down here that he owns but never does anything in, including getting hammered and playing GTA5 for a whole weekend." from Kaser**_

 _ **"sounds like a plan.. for later of course." From Gumball**_

 _ **";)))." from Kaser.**_

The walking dead theme started playing and Gumball set his phone to the side and watched the show with his brother.

Kasers POV 

"come on son eat your food." A giant black bear with a gashing scar on his forehead said eating a full cooked venison.

"Dad, I'm not hungry enough to eat a whole deer tonight okay, I'll eat the rest in the morning."

"Bull shit you will not, you just don't want to eat because you're lazy."

"Lazy?! do you even hear yourself!? I'm a BEAR eating food is the easiest shit that a lazy bear can do, I'm not HUNGRY!"

"just put it in the fridge and go to bed."

"Fine." Kaser said taking the deer to the fridge which was rather large and could easily fit the deer into. Kaser went upstairs and lied down on his bed. He went to bed angry as usual.

"I'm just never BEAR ENOUGH for that guy I don't want to be seen as some big wild animal I'm so much more than a fucking bear." Kaser said under his breath. He plugged his earbuds into his ears and drowned out his anger with the soothing sounds of Joji Miller and fell asleep.

* * *

 **There you have it that's chapter two of this story, I'm gonna try to make another chapter of the living dead but UGH Its gonna be hella difficult. If you guys like my stories you can totally read more of mine I'm gonna start a few more soon but theyre gonna be going at a slower pace then my two main stories and they might not premiere for a little while but don't worry I'm still gonna be working on them. Mid terms are coming up soon and honestly I'm not hyped for them cause for a few of my classes it'll make or break my grade s HAHAHA I'm gonna be hella stressed and studying a lot, but since my irl girlfriend broke up with me for another dude I've been pretty depressed but I had tons of free time to work on stuff and enjoy my life SO YEAH.**


End file.
